14 February is my Valentine
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Ino menggeram tertahan. Di hari Valentine seperti ini, ia malah terbaring di rumah karena Sakit./"Kupikir Gaara yang datang."/" Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau disebut sebagai sahabatmu?"/ Ternyata ia mencintai.../ *Judul gak nyambung. RnR?


Ino menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu kakaknya untuk membangunkan dirinya.

Badannya seperti mati rasa, dan tak berhenti menggigil. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, matanya enggan untuk terbuka. Ino memeluk bonekanya lebih erat. Sepertinya ia demam.

Ino memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap jam tangan yang lupa ia buka tadi malam. Jam 04.25 pagi. Lalu dengan segera ia menatap kalender.

14 Februari.

Ino mengerang tertahan. "Brengsek."

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuIno**

**14 February is my Valentine**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino membuka matanya lagi. Kini sudah jam 9 lewat 52 menit. Ia membangunkan dirinya susah payah. Sial, ini pasti karena menangis semalaman, pikirnya.

Tubuh Ino terasa beku saat membuka selimutnya. Perasaan dingin menggorogoti dirinya. Dengan cepat,ia langsung menggenakan selimut lagi.

Ino menutup matanya yang memang ingin dipejamkan itu dengan perlahan. Tangannya memeluk bonekanya dengan erat. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat kejadian semalam.

Ayahnya, Inoichi, ketawan selingkuh dengan sepupu ibunya sendiri. Dan ibunya it uterus-terusan mencari wanita itu. Sedangkan ayahnya malah pergi ke Osaka. Kabur? Mungkin.

Dan kemarin ia mengamuk karena kakak wanita itu tidak mau memberitahukan dimana wanita itu berada. Ino memang gam,pang sekali terpancing.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian menyebalkan kemarin.

"Ino?" suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Tetapi kini bukan Deidara-nii, melainkan ibunya sendiri.

Dengan susah payah kau menuruni kasur king-size mu dan menggapai pintu kamarmu. Saat pintu terbuka, ia melihat ibunya sedang berdiri sembari tersenyum. "Kau tidak sekolah?" tanyanya sembari mengelus kepala Ino. "Capek." Ucap Ino sekedarnya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti. Ino menatap ibunya aneh. "Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

Ibunya langsung meletakkan tangannya di dahi Ino. "Kau sakit." Ucapnya dengan takut, seakan bom atom kembali menyerang jepang.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya enteng. "Tapi aku butuh istirahat." Lanjut Ino lagi dan diikuti anggukan ibu Ino. "Baiklah."

Ino kembali menaiki kasurnya setelah ibunya berkata, "Kalau ada perlu apa-apa, minta tolong Deidara-nii, saja ya?" dan menutup pintu kamar Ino.

Ino menghela nafas dan mencari-cari Handphone-nya. Mungkin karena pengaruh demam, Handphone juga terasa berat di tangan Ino.

Ino membuka password dan melihat sms. Terlihat disana sms Sakura yang berderet. Ino sudah bisa menebak apa isinya. Pasti isinya "Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" atau "Kenapa kau tidak ada kabar? Sekarang valentine!"

Ino membuka satu sms dari Sakura yang paling atas. Sms yang datang jam 9 pagi. Persis jam istirahat. Ino membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi SMS tersebut.

"Ino! Gaara putus dengan Hinata kemarin! Dan hari ini ia mencarimu!"

Dengan cepat, Ino langsung membalas sms Sakura. Didalam hatinya ia merasakann kesal dicampur bahagia. Di otaknya ia merasa kalau Gaara ingin menembaknya. Pikiran ngarep? Memang. Tetapi siapa, sih, Gadis yang tidak berpikir seperti itu?

"Kau yakin?" tulis Ino. Lalu akhirnya ia memencet tombol Send. Perasaan Ino dag-dig-dug saat SMSnya sudah tertulis sampai di hp Sakura.

Ino menutup menu SMS. Kini ia beralih ke daftar panggilan. Karena saat Ino membuka handphonenya, terlihat ada 20 panggilan tidak terjawab.

Ino menganga lebar saat melihat daftar panggilan tersebut. Disana tertulis 1 panggilan Sakura tak terjawab, lalu 5 panggilan Sasuke, dan yang sisanya…. Gaara.

Ino hampir saja melompat-lompat girang bila tidak merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

Gaara merupakan lelaki yang Ino sukai sejak kelas X. Tetapi karena lekai tersebut sangat terkenal dan pintar, Ino sangat susah mendekatinya, karena banyak juga gadis yang mengejar-ngejar lelaki bermarga Sabaku ini.

Selama dua tahun di Konoha High School, Ino tidak pernah sekelas dengan Gaara. Namun setelah doa 40 hari 40 malam, Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doa Ino. Yaitu sekelas dengan Gaara.

Namun, takdir berkatalain. Saat masuk ke kelas XII Gaara malah diberitakan pacaran dengan Hinata, gadis pemalu dan kaya di sekolahnya.

Tetapi bukan Ino namanya kalau hanya seperti itulangsung sakit hati. Ia terus-terusan mendekati Gaara. Tentusaja dengan berperi-wanitaan.

Ino memencet tombol, untuk mengetahui jam berapa saja Gaara meneleponnya. Dan saat melihatnya, Ino tak percaya. Gaara menelepon saat jam pelajaran.

Dan sekali lagi, ia hampir meloncat bila tidak merasakan kram di kepalanya.

"Uhh." Erang Inno sembari menekan kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Lalu akhirnya ia menidurkan lagi dirinya dengan nyaman di atas kasur. Sungguh menyebalkan sakit seperti ini.

Ino memencet tombol lagi, melihat jam berapa Sasuke meneleponnya. Sasuke merupakan sahabat Ino semenjak ia masuk ke Konoha High School. Walau sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak mau mengaggap Ino sebagai sahabatnya. Entah kenapa ia selalu bilang kalau ia hanyalah teman Ino. Bukan sahabat.

Mereka berdua bertemu saat hari pertama mereka masuk ke Konoha High School. Entah bagaimana bisa, Ia dipilih menjadi ketua kelas dan Sasuke sebagai wakilnya.

Walau agak kesal dedngan sifat Sasuke yang begitu cuek dan dingin, Ino sering dibantunya dalam pelajaran. Mereka semakin dekat. Apalagi, entah bagaimana bisa, mereka selalu sekelas. Membuat mereka –atau hanya Ino?- mengaggap mereka adalah Sahabat.

Semua telepn yang datang dari Sasuke datang jam 8 pagi. Saat jam pelajaran juga. Ino mendegus. Apa lelaki itu tidak belajar?

Ino melirik meja belajarnya. Disana sudah terletak coklat-coklat persahabatan yang telah ia buat dua hari yang lalu. Rencananya, ia ingin membagikannya ke teman-teman sekelasnya saat valentine. Dan ternyata ia malah tidak masuk. Menyedihkan.

Ino merasakan hpnya yang bergetar, pertandaan ada telepon yang masuk. Dengan cepat, Ino mengambil handphonenya. Ia melihat display Handphone dengan girang. Gaara menelepon.

"Halo?" ucap Ino dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Ia tidak mau terlihat seperti gadis yang ngarep abis.

"Kenapa Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Gaara to the point.

Ino berdehem perlahan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba lehernya seperti tercekat. Pengaruh demam, mungkin?

"Aku… sakit." Ucap Ino akhirnya. Terdengar suara helaian nafas berat di seberang sana. Membuat Ino bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau dirumah atau rumah sakit?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Tubuhnya yang terselimut bed cover ia tarik kembali menutupi tubuhnya. Ia merasa semakin kedinginan.

"Aku dirumah." Ucap Ino dengan susah payah. Kepalanya semakin tersa berat.

"Baiklah. Aku kesana." Ucap Gaara dengan cepat lalu langsung menutup telepon. Ino membulatkan matanya. Apa ia gila? Sekarang, kan masih jam pelajaran?

Ino memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Tangannya meremas bed cover dengan erat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apakah Gaara benar-benar akan datang?

_Toktok._

Ino melirik pintu kamarnya yang tak terkunci. Pintu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sosok kakaknya. "Kau masih sakit?" tanya Deidara khawatir.

Ino memutar tubuhnya, kini terlentang. "Mungkin." Ucapnya berat.

Deidara tersenyum. "Baiklah, ini ada temanmu datang." Ucapnya lalu menyingkir dari pintu. Membuat Ino melihat siapa yang datang.

Muncul lelaki dengan seragam Konoha High School. Rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi membuat Ino sedikit menganga.

"Sasuke?"

.

.

.

"Kupikir Gaara yang akan datang." Ucap Ino sembari menatap malas Sasuke yang sedang menutup pintu kamarnya. "Ternyata, sahabatku yang tercinta ini." Ucap Ino dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Mahluk tanpa alis itu mau datang?" tanya Sasuke heran sembari menarik kursi belajar Ino ke sisi ranjang Ino.

Ino membangunkan dirinya. Kepalanya seperti dilempar-lempar batu saat ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Ino." Ucap Sasuke cepat sembari memegangi Ino yang gelagatnya sudah seperti orang mau pingsan.

"aku baik-baik saja." Elak Ino sembari melepaskan tangan Sasuke, dan walau akhirnya ia tidak jadi duduk karena kepalanya seperti ingin pecah. Ino melirik Sasuke yang terus-terusan menatapnya. Membuat dirinya merasa tidak tenang. "Apa lihat-ihat?" tanya Ino sinis.

"Kenapa kau bisa sering sakit seperti ini?" Tanya sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ino dan menempelkan dahinya ke ke dahi Ino. Mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh Ino.

Ino diam saja. Ia memang sudah biasa dengan sifat Sasuke. Karena saat ia sakit minggu lalu, Sasuke juga melakukan hal seperti ini. Yah walaupun wajah Ino selalu memerah setiap lelaki ini mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas Sasuke yang menyentuh kulitnya, terasa hangat.

"Sepertinya kau sakit parah. Wajahmu sampai merah seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke polos sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari Ino. Ino mencibir, dasar lelaki tidak peka.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sekolah?" tanya Ino, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Ino yang besar. "Hak-ku untuk bolos." Ucapnya enteng.

"Lagipula, bukankah si panda itu juga ingin kesini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sinis. Ino hanya tertawa hambar. "Hak dia untuk membolos." Balas Ino.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lalu melirik meja belajar Ino. "Kau mau membagikan coklat lagi?"

"Ya." Jawab Ino singkat. "Ada bagian milikmu. Kalau mau, ambil saja." Lanjut Ino.

Sasuke menaikkan kakinya di atas kasur Ino. Tangannya membelai pipi mulus Ino, membuat Ino bergidik. "Hei! Apa-apaan, sih?" gerutu Ino.

Sasuke menidurkan dirinya di samping Ino, membuat Ino merasakan nafas Sasuke lagi. Tangan Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Ino, Membuat mereka saling menempel. Ino berani bersumpah, ia merasa pelukan Sasuke pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya. Seakan ia memang ditakdirkan hidup berdua.

Mata Onix Sasuke yang intens menatap dalam mata Aquamarine Ino.

"Aku tidak mau mendapatkan coklat persahabatan." Ucap Sasuke sembari berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga Ino.

Kepala Ino yang sedari tadi terasa berat kini seperti menghilang. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah debar jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Kenapa Sasuke jadi seperti ini?

"Kau tahu? Kenapa aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sembari mengelus kepala Ino dengan lembut. Ino menggeleng pelan. Entah kenapa suaranya kembali tercekat.

"Karena, sahabat tidak akan mencium bibir sahabatnya sendiri seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino. Ia melumat bibir Ino dengan rakus sembari menekan kepala Ino, untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ino meladeni ciuman yang semakin menuntut itu. Ia juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia mau membalas ciuman Sasuke?

Ciuman Sasuke berubah menjadi lembut lalu akhirnya berakhir dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua menarik nafas.

"Jadi… Mengerti, kan maksudku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

Ino terdiam. Entah kenapa ia menjadi merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Apakah ternyata selama ini ia sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini karena sangat memalukan. Tetapi sudah terlanjur." Ucap Sasuke tiba- tiba sembari mengecup singkat kening Ino. "Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Ino membelakkan matanya. Entah kenapa dadanya tersa bergemuruh, seakan ada beribu kupu-kupu yang memaksa keluar.

Ino meremas bed cover yang masih menyelimutinya, kepalanya kembali terasa berat dan pusing. Pikirannya berkelibat, antara menerima atau tidak.

"Aku…" Ino menarik nafas panjang. "…mau."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia kembali memeluk Ino dengan erat. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Goda Sasuke sembari menatap Ino jahil.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Aku ma…" perkataan Ino terhenti saat merasakan bibir Sasuke kembali menjamah bibir mungilnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia. Kini ia sadar kalau ia sebenarnya mencintai Sasuke.

_Krieeet._ Ino membelakkan matanya. Sasuke menghentikan ciuman panasnya. Dan dengan serempak mereka menatap ke arah pintu kamar Ino.

"Gaara."

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke Konoha High School. Disisinya Sasuke, yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, menggenggam tangannya erat. Jari-jari mereka saling bertaut, seakan tidak ada satupun yang bisa melepasnya.

Sakura, sahabat setianya, melongo saat melihat Ino dan Sasuke masuk ke kelas berdua.

"Kalian… jadian?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Pasalnya, perasaan baru kemarin Gaara berniat menembak Ino sampai-sampai membolos pelajaran.

Ino tersenyum mengejek. "Menurutmu?" ledek Ino sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi yang kebetulan berada di samping Sasuke.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis. "Setauku kemarin ia langsung pulang dari rumahku dengan pucat pasi." Ucap Ino santai.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sasuke yang mukanya pucat. "Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke meremas kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia ingin sekali memejamkan matanya. "Tanya Ino." Ucapnya dingin sembari berdiri menuju keluar kelas.

Ino hanya tertawa kecil saat Sakura bertanya, "Dia kenapa?"

"Mungkin akibat ciuman kemarinn yang menyalurkan penyakitku ke dia." Ucap Ino sembari berdiri, menyusul Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo.

END

Abal? MEMANG!

Aku menulis cerita ini juga dadakan. Baru saja tadi selesai. Aku menulisnya karena kesal, pas valentine hari ini, aku malah tidur di kamar karena demam tinggi.

Jadi, maafkan saja kalau ceritanya gak memuaskan, karena menurutku, cerita ini juga gak seru. Datar-datar aja.

Tapi, kalau ada yang bilang cerita ini bagus, sumfeh, aku bener-bener berterima kasih sama kalian. Kalian malaikatku! *Plak.

Jadi cukup sekian bacot tak bermutu saya.

Review, please?


End file.
